Sé feliz
by Ruedi
Summary: Cuando Iori supo del noviazgo entre su mejor amiga y Ken Ichijouji, Miyako quiso intercambiar unas palabras con él. No porque no confiara en Iori, pero... Siempre había un "pero" en Hida. El brillo en los ojos de ella y su felicidad, como enamorada, ¿lo convencerán? /Para SkuAg. Ojalá te guste!/


Para Sku. :) ¡Ojalá te guste!

 _Disclaimer:_ Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Bandai, Toei, Akiyoshi Hongo, etc., etc.

Sé feliz

 **Capítulo único:** Brillo en tus ojos

Un té humeante y una porción de pastel de fresas. Eso era todo lo que pedía. Tenía hambre, recién salía de la práctica del club de kendo. El semblante serio pareció sorprender al mozo que lo miraba con cierta curiosidad para tener sólo doce años y llevar el porte de un joven mucho más grande. Más le sorprendía que tomara algo solo, normalmente, los jóvenes solían estar acompañados, ya sea una pareja, un familiar o amigos. ¿Acaso ése chico esperaba a alguien? Tomó la orden y siguió imaginando cosas.

Iori suspiró. Miró el reloj: las siete. Miyako estaba en el club de informática, como todos los viernes, y no esperaba que llegara hasta dentro de veinte minutos. Y eso que le dijo que fuera puntual y que a la siete estuviera. Pero Inoue era un caso perdido.

Sacó un libro para distraerse, "como si en verdad pudiera", pensó Hida. ¡Encima había sido ella la que había pedido de encontrarse! No tenía remedio alguno.

A los diez minutos, el mozo le trajo su orden.

Era de mala educación tomar y comer sin esperar al invitado. Pero Miyako no iba a llegar hasta quién sabe qué hora. La conocía como si fuera su hermana mayor. No iba a dejarlo plantado, de lo contrario, ella iba a conocer un lado que ocultaba profundamente y que no salía a luz. Así que se relajó y disfrutó el pastel de fresa. Iba a ser todo lo paciente que fuera posible, sólo para ella, porque la apreciaba con el alma y porque, realmente, necesitaban esa charla.

Para su sorpresa, al segundo bocado, Miayko se presentó: agitada, con el uniforme verde hecho un desastre, el pelo desarreglado y los lentes torcidos. Iori no se sorprendió: salió como una bala del club y no se detuvo ni por un semáforo en rojo. Ella era transparente. Se preguntaba si _aquél_ también era capaz de verla y apreciarla como era.

Se preguntaba si _ése_ era digno de estar con Miyako.

—¡Lo siento!

Iori volvió a suspirar. Ella se sentó y el mozo se acercó a tomarle la orden.

—Una chocolatada, tostadas y dos porciones pastel —estaba hambrienta—. ¡Olvidé mi almuerzo hoy! ¿Puedes creerlo?

Sí, ahí estaba ella: evitando el motivo de la charla. ¿Ella tenía miedo de él?

—Fue un completo desastre el club hoy —y se arregló el cabello y los lentes con las manos—. Koushiro no vino, así que tuve que hacerme cargo de todo, ¿lo oyes? ¡Hasta tuve que pedirle a Hikari ayuda! No quería, ya sabes, pero ella…

—MIyako —atajó Iori, sin tocar ni su té ni su pastel—, sabes que no acordamos éste encuentro para que relates las peripecias de tu club.

—Sí —respondió, nerviosa y se la pasaba con las manos en los cabellos—. Bueno… Es sobre… —movía los ojos para todos lados sin verlo de frente.

—Estás de novia con Ken Ichijouji —espetó solemnemente Iori, mirándola. Él sí podía mantener la mirada y quería que ella fuera capaz. Afortunadamente, Miyako se serenó y enfrentó sus ojos verdes—. ¿Consultaste esto antes?

—¿Consultar? —se extrañó, aturdida—. Claro, lo charlé conmigo misma veinte veces, frente al espejo, una semana antes de decirle si quería salir conmigo —Iori casi, _casi_ , suelta una risa. Hizo un amago. Miyako no comprendía por qué charlar de eso la ponía nerviosa ni por qué su mejor amigo estaba entre serio y relajado. Una combinación extraña.

—Y… ¿Cómo fue?

—Oh, ahora te pica el bicho de la curiosidad, ¿no? —Iori se sonrojó: ¿dónde estaba su seriedad? ¡Quería ser severo con ella! ¿Por qué Ken?

Iori no hablaba mucho más con Ichijouji de lo necesario. Tenían una relación algo escueta y no era por ningún resentimiento ni rencor, era sólo que… eran dos polos distintos. Y él quería saber por qué justo Ken.

—¡No! —exclamó Iori. Pero Miyako empezó a reír: ya la charla seria se había ido por el fregadero. El mozo trajo la orden de la muchacha, ella agradeció y empezó a devorar el tostado con ganas—. Miyako, yo no lo habría imaginado jamás, es decir… Creí que Ken era para ti como un… Modelo o un cantante.

Ella sonrió. Iori notó ese brillo de adolescente enamorada.

—Yo también lo creí al principio —le dijo—. Creo que las mariposas en mi estómago llegaron hace más de seis meses atrás, luego de ese ejercicio para la clase de literatura en el cual debíamos hacer una entrevista.

Ah, sí, Hida lo recordaba: Miyako estuvo toda una tarde buscando candidatos. Hasta que el bueno de Daisuke le tiró la idea de entrevistar a Ken. Supuso que ahí algo pasó pues, luego de ése trabajo, ella estaba más distraída de lo usual, más risueña y salía mucho más con Hikari de lo normal.

Por algún motivo, mientras oía a Miyako tan alegre contando sus cosas hacía que sus miedos y dudas se disiparan un poco. Sólo un poco.

—Miyako —retomó él la seriedad de aquél encuentro—. ¿Por qué… Ken Ichijouji?

—Iori —dijo ella, mirando su chocolatada—, ¿aún crees que sea malo? ¿Aún crees que un día volverá a ser el Digimon Kaiser? ¿Crees que sea… malo conmigo?

Todas esas preguntas se arremolinaron en la mente del más joven. No, él no creía que fuera malo, pero… ¡Pero ese maldito "pero" que lo hacía preocuparse por ella!

—Siempre hay un "pero" en tus pensamientos, ¿verdad?

Iori asintió.

—Gracias por ser tan buen amigo y preocuparte tanto por mí —le dedicó una sonrisa graciosa—. Estaré bien. Estaremos bien. Ken es especial, ya no tenemos doce años, no somos tan niños, podemos cuidarnos el uno al otro.

Iori dio un sorbo a su ya té frío. Sus ojos verdes se perdieron en la taza.

¿De verdad era cierto todo lo que le decía?

—Iori, si tú confías en mí, puedes confiar en Ken también.

¿Podía?

—Enamorarse de la persona menos esperada es lo más maravilloso que puede pasarte, ¡lo amo, Iori! ¡Con locura! Y no porque yo sea una loca —el castaño la fulminó con la mirada y ella se sonrojó levemente—. Bueno, sólo un poco, ¡pero estoy enamorada! Y… Sé cuánto has rechazado a Ken años atrás pero, la gente cambia. Y sé qué te cuesta aceptar el cambio en las personas, pero debes hacerlo.

Sí, claro que él quería aceptar tan bien a Ken como lo hacía Daisuke o incluso Hikari, pero el más leve miedo dentro de él hacía que una voz interna siempre estuviera alerta.

De pronto, ella pidió la cuenta. Lo invitó a dar una vuelta por las calles de otoño, donde las hojas caían graciosamente de los árboles y tenía el paisaje de un marrón chocolate, como el cabello de Iori. Le mencionó la comparación y Hida frunció el ceño. Miyako se puso a reír.

Y mientras caminaban, sus pies lo llevaron a un parque, donde ella lo abrazó muy fuerte.

—¡Eres mi hermanito! ¡Nunca te defraudaría! —Aquél afecto tan imprevisto lo tomó por sorpresa—. Por eso, ¡por eso, Iori! —Aquello él lo oyó casi como una súplica—. Por eso quisiera… que no te enojes con Ken ni conmigo cuando estemos juntos… Verte a ti enfadado me pone mal, ¡y sé la razón!

Cuando se separaron de aquél fraternal abrazo, él se sentó en un columpio.

—No estoy enfadado —reclamó—. Simplemente quería oírte decir lo feliz que eras, nada más —bajó la cabeza—. Eres feliz con Ken Ichijouji, y sé que también… Él también es feliz contigo, ¿no? —Iori esbozó una tímida sonrisa: Miyako estaba empezando a vivir un sueño y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, a fin de cuentas, ¿qué derecho tenía? Ken terminó siendo un buen chico y sabía que, luego de sus aventuras por el Digimundo, jamás volvió a mostrar hostilidad en esos ojos azules.

Dos días atrás, se lo cruzó en el camino. Él había saludado con formalidad. Pero notaba un brillo de vida que no notó antes en Ken. Probablemente ella tenía razón, al igual que sus otros amigos, la gente cambia. La gente puede cambiar. Miyako adoraba a Ken y, por los ojos de Ichijouji, podía percibir lo mismo.

¿A qué le estuvo teniendo miedo e inquietud? ¿A sus viejas sospechas?

No, él debía querer a su mejor amiga a pesar de todas las decisiones raras que pudiese tomar. Y si ella aceptó amar a Ken, él también lo aceptaría.

—Me gusta verte feliz, Miyako —soltó muy despacito y avergonzado. La chica, alegre, le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello, como si tuviera nueve años.

—A mí también, así que deja de preocuparte por tonterías —Iori sonrió. Le prepuso acompañarla a casa.

Por el camino, Ken apareció. Había ido a comprar algo a la tienda de los Inoue y su novia se puso loca de contenta por verlo. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y él, sonrojado, le pidió que se calmara. Notó a Iori y lo saludó.

El de ojos verdes le sonrió cordialmente. Luego, le hizo una reverencia a la pareja de manera sorpresiva y les dio las gracias. Los dos, sin comprender muy bien a qué se debió aquello, intentaron hacerle preguntas, pero Iori las evitó y les dijo que era muy tarde y les deseó las buenas noches.

—Mamá —empezó Iori cuando su madre sirvió la cena—, ¿me contaste alguna vez cómo conociste a papá?

La mujer notó en sus ojos verdes una energía muy poco común en su tranquilo hijo, ¿sería que había tenido una charla con alguien? ¿O era que su pequeño estaba creciendo?

Él imaginó, mientras su madre relataba con entusiasmo sus recuerdos, que Miyako y Ken reían en la tienda mientras compraban víveres.

La imagen del Kaiser se esfumó y jamás volvió a aparecer. Y siempre, siempre había un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos esmeralda cuando veía a su mejor amiga tan radiante al lado de ése chico.

 _Ése_ era alguien especial para ella. Y Iori podía aceptarlo sin problemas. Quería mucho a Miyako y si ella era feliz, él también lo sería…

OoOo

Yo pensé que escribir esto iba a ser mucho más fácil. No lo fue. Me cuesta horrores Iori. Me costó muchísimo la premisa. No sé si quedó tan bien como esperaba :( Quise hacer algo especial y siento que quedó muy flaco… Pero si sigo estrujando la idea, peor va a quedar.

Sku, sabes que te aprecio (aunque yo a veces sea rara u.u), así que esta cosa te gusta bien, sino, puedes ponerme en una lista negra e_e No me enfadaré.

¡Un abrazo! :)


End file.
